


Have Your Cake & Eat It Too

by 3star4life



Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Worship, Cake Fic Meme, Established Relationship, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Smut, in the time of corona, jaehwan's got the cake and wonshik wants in, soft jyani, wonshik being an idiot but like...a horny idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: In a world where everything is supposedly cake, Wonshik realizes he has access to the best cake there is: Jaewhan's.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: 2020: A Fever Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Have Your Cake & Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! Here's another (incoherent) random update at 4am. I'm back with some KenVi this time. Initially I added this to a single drabble thing but I realized maybe I wanted my drabbles/short fics to be seperate and in a series.

“No way... absolutely no way.” Wonshik shakes his head, taking a sip of his can in disbelief.

“B-but how can it be a cake? It looks just like an onion!” Jongin gasps loudly. “What the fuck? Why would you even make a cake look like an onion? I’m gonna puke.” Jongin continues to mutter.

“To be honest,” the older male quips, glancing over at his friend, “this kind of pisses me off!” he groans when the person in the video cuts into an “arm” which is actually a cake.

“It’s so stupid!” Jongin shouts back.

“Well then maybe you guys should stop watching it.” a third voice deadpans from behind the duo. Both Wonshik and Jongin look back to find Sehun staring at them, completely expressionless.

Wonshik blinks at the blond, “But it came up on Jongin’s feed.” 

Sehun stares at the duo impassively for a good silent five seconds and puts his headphones back in, redirecting his attention back to his phone. 

Wonshik turns to his friend, muttering “Jongin, dude your boyfriend definitely does not like me.”

The other male rolls his eyes, “First of all, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s my roommate.” Cheeks pinking up “And second, he’s like that with everyone. But he’s pretty chill for the most part...” he drifts off quietly.

The older male gives a quick glance towards the platinum blond scrolling through his phone and looks back at Jongin blinking. He scoffs “Right. Roommate.” He shakes his head as Jongin scrolls down his twitter feed, a post titled _Corgis looking like bread_ appearing on the screen. Wonshik giggles to himself, “That reminds me of Jaewhan, my little _bbangji_ ”

Jongin hums at his friend’s comment, before bursting out laughing. From the corner of his eye, Wonshik sees Jongin’s _roommate’s_ head popping up to glance their direction. Jongin wipes a tear from the corner of his eyes, barely letting out between snickers “What if, what if instead of bread, your boyfriend” he stops as he wheezes out another laugh, “your boyfriend is actually a cake?”

Wonshik is mid-sip when he starts to guffaw at Jongin’s comment, choking on his beverage. The younger male snorts in between laughs as Wonshik is wiping away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He briefly hears Sehun mutter something to them but can’t make out what it is between his and Jongin’s boisterous laughing. Within a second, Wonshik completely stops, an epiphany too bright to shield. Jongin slows his laughter down and stares at his best friend. “Hey what’s wrong.”

Wonshik continues to daze off into space. Jongin is three seconds away from calling for help when Wonshik starts “He already has the cake…” 

Jongin blinks at the other male “Uh...what?”

Wonshik checks his watch real quick, noting the time and chugs the last of his La Croix, muttering “I gotta go.” He runs a hands through his black hair and puts his cap back on, hopping up to his feet and walking towards the door

Jongin scratches his head and gapes at his friend, “Where are you even going? You just got here.” 

“Jaehwan’s home right now.” is all Wonshik responds, turning around to see a confused looking Jongin. “I’m gonna go have some of his cake.” He impishly grins to his friend and walks out. 

Jongin blinks then scowls at the additional information. Sehun finally takes his headphones off and blinks at Jongin, “Oh, does his boyfriend bake?” The dancer turns his head towards the blond, a bit surprised that Sehun was even paying attention to any of them. The brunet shakes his head and takes a sip from his own can. He doesn’t have the energy to explain to his roommate that his best friend has left, after loudly announcing and rather proudly, that he’s about to go eat his boyfriend’s ass.

* * *

Wonshik runs up the stairs to Jaehwan’s floor, giggling to himself at the prospect of this spontaneous act. He knows Jaehwan might be waking up from his nap and none of them have anything going on tomorrow. He stops in front of Jaewhan’s apartment and rings the doorbell. Wonshik, a man on a mission, bounces on his feet in anticipation. He hears footsteps approaching the door and then the locks turning.

And there stands his Jaehwan, his _bbangji_ , closed eyes puffy with sleep, plush pink lips formed in a pout, messy brown bed hair sticky in every _adorable_ direction, dressed in nothing but a pair black shorts and an oversized navy blue hoodie... _Wonshik’s_ oversized hoodie. He leans against the open door, hip jutted out to one side, as he tries to blink his sleep away, smiling brightly as soon as he sees Wonshik. “ _Shikkie_ ~” he whines cutely, suppressing a yawn.

Wonshik feels his heart fluttering, palms itching to grab onto the chubby cheeks, the soft waist, the plump ass; _anything_. “Hey baby,” he whispers with a smile, arms immediately wrapping around the other’s midriff as he places a quick peck on the pouty lips. “Did I wake you, sweetheart?” he asks quietly, pushing Jaehwan in the apartment and steadily closing the door behind them. The younger male connects their lips again, hands resting on Jaehwan’s waist as he pushes his shoes off, murmuring against the plushed lips “I’m sorry,” pulling away slightly to sheepishly look at the other, “I just missed you.” _And had the sudden urge to eat you out after making a cake joke because of the current cake memes_ _but I won’t say that out loud_ the younger male thought.

The brunet sleepily smiles at Wonshik, fighting back a yawn, “I took a shower and was scrolling through my phone but then I fell asleep.” He pouts, eyes struggling to open. 

“Oh _baby_ ,” Wonshik coos at the older male, wrapping his arms tightly around the other’s waist, feeling the shorter male passively rest his hands on his shoulders. He can imagine his boyfriend still sporting the same sleepy face during their embrace. He nuzzles against the older’s neck, hearing a soft whimper leave Jaehwan’s neck. The younger male feels a little guilty for waking his boyfriend up from a nap. He runs his fingers through Jaehwan’s messy brown hair, asking “Do you still wanna nap baby? We can take one on your bed?” ready to let his lover go back to sleep since he looks so tired.

He hears Jaehwan sigh, warm breath hitting his neck. Yawning, the older male pulls away to look at Wonshik’s face. He blinks and says in his sleepy soft voice “I don’t know if I’d fall asleep again,” letting out a pout, “but can we go lie down and cuddle?” he tilts his head, batting his lashes at Wonshik. 

Wonshik smiles, already pushing the other towards his bedroom, “Whatever my baby wants.” Jaehwan turns around and lazily crawls up to the bed, sighing as his back hits the bed, peeking down at Wonshik and immediately opening his arms. “ _Cuddle meee_.” He says, whilst making grabby arms.

The younger male nearly chortles at the sheer act of cuteness directed at him. He’s always been partial to adorable things, but an adorable man that’ll drown him in cuteness _and_ suck his dick? How can Wonshik ever say no to him. He hops on top of Jaehwan, the bed springs releasing an angry screech against the guffaw Jaehwan lets out. Wonshik animatedly nuzzles against the other’s neck before peppering his face with kisses. He squeezes Jaehwan’s waist as he does so, his hips pushing against the brunet’s, reattaching their lips. Jaehwan giggles are muffled as he lets out a moan.

He whimpers against the younger’s lips, they grind against each other. The younger male growls at the soft whimpers and the feeling of the other’s hardening erection. He moves one of his hands from Jaehwan’s hip to palm at the older male’s bulge, relishing in the cute little noises the brunet is releasing against his lips. Wonshik’s hand sneaks in under Jaehwan’s shorts, feeling pleased that his boyfriend has decided to forego underwear after his shower. He wraps his hand around the length, groaning at how soft and hot the skin feels against his palm yet how heavy the cock is in his grasp. 

The brunet pulls away with a gasp, baring his pale, _inviting_ neck for Wonshik. The younger male smirks at the reaction and slowly strokes the member, as Jaehwan moans loudly. He brushes his lips against Jaehwan’s jawline, moving lower to suck at the pulse spot. He feels the older male’s leg wrap around his hip, thrusting up into his fist, whimpers filling the room. Wonshik quietly snarls, tracing his lips up Jaehwan’s neck to his cheek, leaving lazy pecks. He captures Jaewhan’s lips in a searing kiss, continuing to stroke the older male. 

Moving lower, Wonshik leaves playful nips and and pecks against the brunet’s jaw, hands pushing the older’s sweatshirt up and under his arms. He feels Jaehwan shiver as the cool air hits his chest and hardening, sensitive nipples. He rubs one of the buds with his fingertips, amused at the whimpers from the older male. He leaves kisses against Jaehwan’s soft belly while pulling down the older male’s shorts. Wonshik ghosts his fingertips up the other’s length, taking in Jaewhan’s whimpers. He gently parts the older’s legs, moving in to leave several open-mouthed kisses against the inviting thighs. 

Jaehwan keens as the younger male sucks a bruise on his inner thigh, fingers caressing the opposing legs. Wonshik smiles at him, pushing the back of Jaehwan’s thighs up, then moving down to his puckered hole, licking a slow wet stripe. The brunet gasps as Wonshik continues to lick against his entrance.

Wonshik smiles against Jaehwan’s skin, tongue pushing past the furled skin without much resistance. His tongue brushes against the velvet walls, hands gripping the quivering thighs as Jaehwan’s moans egg him on. One of his hands moves down to grope at the soft mound against his cheek. He licks two of his fingers before gently prodding in one alongside his tongue, experimenting with a couple slow thrusts, adding another when Jaehwan’s moans gradually become higher in pitch.

The brunet glances down to see a mop of Wonshik’s hair, letting out a sob when the tip of his lover’s tongue brushed against his prostate. His fingers sink into the black strands, pulling lightly at the younger’s hair, whimpering as he hears the wet noises coming from Wonshik.

“Wonshik _, Shik babe_.” he simpers. He sees Wonshik sit up, wiping away the wetness from his chin with the back of his hand. Jaehwan sighs, panting slightly “Okay, this is great but I’m ready to get to the actual fucking.

Wonshik stares up at him dumbly, blinking owlishly “Oh but this isn’t about me, this is all about you baby.” Jaehwan would squeal and pinch Wonshik’s cheek at being such a considerate boyfriend but at the moment he’d like to get dicked-down.

Jaehwan blinks at the other male with an unimpressed look, “Okay...well _I_ want your dick. So I want you to fuck me!” he demands, moving his hands from Wonshik’s black hair to tugs at his hoodie petulantly, pout full on display. 

Wonshik scrambles up, letting Jaehwan reattach their lips as he pulls at the drawstrings of Wonshik’s sweatpants. Rolling them over, the older male moves away from Wonshik to yank off his sweats and boxers in one go, causing the younger’s hard length to slap against his abs. Wonshik sits up and moves till his back hits the headboard. He hisses when the older male’s _soft_ hands wrap around the girth of his cock. His boyfriend gives him a disappointed glare. “ _T_ _his is all about you,_ ” he hears the older mock before adding “as in I won’t want your cock, the fuck.” He reaches under the pillow next to Wonshik to grab a bottle of lube and squirts some onto his palm.

Wonshik does a double take at the sudden appearance of the bottle. Jaehwan catches his boyfriend’s glance and realizes why the other looks so surprised, cheeks warming up despite looking absolutely unfazed. “What?” he challenges, wrapping his lubed-palm around Wonshik’s length once more, slicking the shaft with lube. “Okay, I was kind of playing with myself before my shower, so?” The younger male groans from the sensation around his dick and how nonchalantly his boyfriend is saying such _inappropriate_ things. A couple more strokes and Jaehwan’s wiping off his hand on his (Wonshik’s) sweatshirt, straddling the younger’s lap. 

Wonshik’s eyes widen and quickly grab the other’s waist. “W-wait, wait, wait!” he frantically says, causing Jaehwan to widen his eyes in alarm “You’re not prepped!” the younger rushes out.

Jaehwan tilts his head and stares at the other. His knees sink into the bed on either side of Wonshik’s lap as the younger male’s firm grip holds him up. Jaehwan gives an endearing grin, non-lubed palm patting his boyfriend’s cheek. “Oh Wonshik,” he drawls, moving closer to the other to nuzzle his nose against the opposing cheek. “I think I was pretty good from my earlier session.” he teases, leaving a wet kiss. Giggling, he whispers loudly, “And I think you loosened me up pretty well right now. He leaves another burning kiss before pulling away to find Wonshik dopily staring at him. With a smirk, Jaehwan holds the base of the cock as he sinks down on the length, eyes fluttering shut as he gasps.

Wonshik is completely engrossed by the image in front of him, moaning loudly as the warm tantalizing heat surrounds his cock, mouth open as his boyfriend starts to ride him in earnest. One of Jaehwan’s hands clutches the cloth on top of Wonshik’s shoulder while the other holds onto the headboard as he bounces, eyes shut tightly, moan after moan escaping his lips. He releases a loud whine “Yes, _yes_! This is, this is exactly what I need!” he gasps.

Wonshik grunts at those words, his right hand sliding up from Jaehwan’s hip under his sweatshirt to tightly grip his waist as he thrusts up. His boyfriend keens as he says in between pants, completely entrapped by his lover’s words, “Oh yeah? Exactly what you need?” he pistons his hip up to deliver another powerful thrust, causing Jaehwan to yelp. 

The brunet loses his balance, both arms wrapping around Wonshik’s shoulders, his nose brushing against black hair. Wonshik’s left arm wraps around his waist steadying him as he continues to fuck into Jaehwan. A kiss is left on his cheek, then Jaehwan feels Wonshik grunt against his ear “You need my cock, huh?” Warm breath hits his neck as he feels the younger male nose along his ear.

Jaehwan’s panting as he frantically nods, “Yeah, yes I do! I really do!” he cries out as the other tightens the hold around his midriff. He moves his head to look Wonshik in the eye, preening at a particular thrust, grappling at the other’s shoulder, adding “I-I, _fuck_ , I always need your cock!” he cries out. 

Wonshik nods fervently, fucking into his boyfriend as fast as he could. He reaches out to fist Jaehwan’s cock, stroking the older male as he continues thrusting up. He hears Jaehwan keening loudly, as white strips hit Jaehwan and Wonshik’s (both of which are actually Wonshik’s) sweatshirts. Wonshik groans out “ _Fuck_!” at the tightness around his cock as Jaehwan slows down. He nearly collapses on top of Wonshik, panting against his neck. Wonshik groans, wiping his palm off at one of the soiled hoodies (what does it matter because, again, they’re both his) and reaching down to grab at Jaehwan’s hips.

The older male pulls faintly on Wonshik’s hair “No don’t stop!” he whines, moving up to look up at his boyfriend. He pouts, as he adds “I-I want you to come in me.” Jaehwan whimpers as he commences lazily bouncing. Wonshik groans at the tight clenching around his length, moving one hand down to grip at the older’s straining thighs partially covered by his sweatshirt. The brunet looks at Wonshik with glossy eyes, stuttering “I wanna, wanna _feel_ you come in me.” He digs his fingers into Wonshik’s shoulder, eyes shut tight, groaning from overstimulation as he whimpers out “Wanna be filled with your come, fuck, oh please, please, please come in me! Oh Wonshik please fill me up!” He rasps out in between his frantic bouncing.

Somewhere in the back of Wonshik’s lizard brain he has a feeling that his boyfriend was saying all this to appease him and coax his orgasm out of him. But at the moment his preoccupied dick is absolutely convinced that this is exactly what Jaehwan _needs_ to survive. And after hearing Jaehwan beg, _plead_ , so prettily looking like a fucked out celestial angel as he bounces on Wonshik’s cock like his life depends on it, who the fuck is Wonshik to deny the love of his life that request? Which is probably why only three thrusts later Wonshik’s hips stutter up as he climaxes.

His arms wrap tightly around the older male's waist, as he tries to catch his breath. Placing a couple more pecks and murmuring a couple of quick _love you_ ’s against the Jaehwan’s temple, he slowly pulls his softening cock out. 

A light drizzle of white follows it out and runs along Jaehwan’s thighs, causing him to whimper as he lies down next to Wonshik. The older male yawns, staring at his boyfriend with drowsy eyes, “I think I need another shower.” he muses.

Wonshik chuckles, grabbing a tissue from the night stand to wipe away some of the come from Jaehwan’s inner thighs. He wraps his arms around Jaehwan, peppering the older male’s face with kisses “We can take one together, if you want.” 

Jaehwan giggles and pulls the younger male down. “Later.” he mumbles, nuzzling his head against Wonshik’s neck. “I’m tired.” he yawns. He blinks up at Wonshik, letting out a dry chuckle, “This was a very pleasant surprise by the way.” he says, sighing against the younger’s chest. “I thought you were gonna hang out with Jongin today.” he mumbles, finding himself dozing off.

Wonshik raises both eyebrows and finds himself smirking. “Well, I was...” he starts off, feeling a tad bit ridiculous but a hell of a lot more confidence (thanks to that post-sex bliss). He sits up on his side, glancing down at his boyfriend. Jaewhan peers up at the younger male in confusion. Wonshik moves his hand from Jaehwan’s waist to rest it on the swell of his ample ass “let’s just say…” he gives the globe a squeeze, “I came for the cake.” he finishes off with a click of his tongue and a wink.

The brunet blinks at Wonshik, drowsy eyes widening only the slightest “How’d you know I have cake in the fridge?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this out a couple months back when I kept seeing cake posts/memes on twitter and initially it was going to be longer stand-alone pwp. Since it's not as long, I thought I'd add this to my drabble collection since these cake jokes were a (niche) 2020 thing. Hope you guys like it! (I promise to fix any typos when I have the energy/will to read this lol)
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
